


kalawakan. | seoksoo

by 00LlNE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00LlNE/pseuds/00LlNE
Summary: saksi ang buwan at bituin sa pagmamahalan nating dalawa.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	kalawakan. | seoksoo

ilang taon nang tinatago ni seokmin ang kaniyang damdamin para sa kaniyang kaibigan na si joshua. nagkakilala sila noong sila ay elementary palang at ngayon ay nasa college na sila. yes, ganon ka tagal tinatago ni seokmin ang kaniyang mga damdamin. 

at, wala siyang plano na sabihin to kay joshua kahit kailan. dahil alam niyang wala siyang pag-asa, masisisra lang ang pagkakaibigan nila at ayaw niyang maging sanhi ng pagkasira ng grupo nila dahil lang sa mga fucking feelings niya. 

_next day_

nagulat naman si seokmin nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya. pagkakita niya ay nagchat pala si soonyoung sa groupchat nila. _**OY TARA GALA**_ sabi ni soonyoung sa kanila ng gc. sanay na siya sa kaibigan na biglang magyayaya gumala, siya siguro yung rason kung bakit nagtagal tong grupo namin. _**saan nanaman**_ yan lang ang sagot namin lahat kay soonyoung dahil alam naman namin na may plano na agad yan. 

_**mga walang jowa and jeongcheol (13)** _

_**ROAD TRIP TAYOOOO (soonyoung)** _

_**aba saan naman tayo pupunta pati kaninong sasakyan gagamitin? (seungcheol)** _

_**edi yung van nalang nila joshua gagamitin malamang tas pupunta lang tayo dun sa bundok, camping tayo :D (soonyoung)** _

_**ay jusko, edi hanggang gabi nasa bundok tayo? di ba nakakatakot yon D: (seungkwan)** _

_**duwaaaaag (mingyu)** _

_**edi wow hatdog ka, kailan ba tayo aalis? (seungkwan)** _

_**bukas :D (soonyoung)** _

_**HA?!?! BUKAS AGAD?? (jeonghan)** _

_**yes pu (soonyoung)** _

_**wow ha kuya hindi naman sa hindi kami prepared pero, hindi kami prepared. (dino)** _

_**tumahimik ka bata, mabilis lang naman tayo don 2 days one night sa bundok o diba ilang gamit lang kailangan niyo no (soonyoung)** _

_**well, may magagawa ba kami? wala naman diba so magreready nalang kami ng gamit (wonwoo)** _

_**LAHAT PUPUNTA AH!!! HINDI PUMUNTA DI NA MAGKAKAJOWA KAHIT KAILAN (soonyoung)** _

_**wala naman ganyanan hosh 😔 (seokmin)** _

_**eh kung mag confess ka kaya kay— (seungkwan)** _

_**wow nahiya ako sayo seungkwan ha eh bat di ka mag confess kay (seokmin)** _

_**eto na nga tatahimik na nga (seungkwan)** _

_**who is your crush ba seok? hahahaha para mahelp kita sa pag confess no (joshua)** _

_**jusko manhid (jeonghan)** _

_**huh? (joshua)** _

_**ah wala yun shua! 😅 inaasar lang ako ng mga yan 🔪 (seokmin)** _

_**hmmm ok if you say so… (joshua)** _

nawala naman kaagad ang kaba na nararamdaman ni seokmin kanina nang sabihin yon nila seungkwan at jeonghan, pero syempre manhid si joshua, kailan ba siya hindi naging manhid, buti nalang di niya nagets mga sinabi nila jeonghan. 

_**OY KILA JOSHUA TAYO MAGKIKITA KITA AH 6 AM WALANG MALALATE HA MEDYO MAHABA BYAHE EH (soonyoung)** _

_**ang aga naman 😴 (jun)** _

_**edi wag ka sumama (soonyoung)** _

nang makita ni seokmin na 6 am sila magkikita kita ay agad ito naghanda ng mga gamit niya para maaga siya makatulog dahil alam niya na lagi siyang late nagigising at ayaw niyang ma traffic sila. 

_D-DAY which means road trip day_

_time check 5:30 am_

"uy seok! aga mo ngayon ah hahaha" bungad sa kanya ni joshua nang makarating siya sa bahay nito. 

napamura naman siya nang makita na si joshua palang ang nandoon at wala pa ang iba nilang mga kaibigan. 

"ah oo hehehe ayoko kasi ma traffic tayo kaya maaga nalang ako natulog." 

"sige, dito na muna tayo sa sala, baka maya-maya pa dumating yung iba" sabi naman ni joshua kay seokmin. 

_luh pafall_ isip isip naman ni seokmin (rupok) 

nang maupo sila sa sofa nila joshua ay hindi alam ni seokmin kung anong gagawin niya, ang awkward ng atmosphere kahit matagal na silang magkaibigan. palibhasa madalang mangyari to, yung silang dalawa lang wala silang ibang kasama. kaya naman medyo thankful na din si seokmin sa sarili niya at nagising siya ng maaga, dahil dito nakasama niya si joshua ng silang dalawa lang, kahit ilang saglit lang. 

"seok, i have a question, but it's okay if you don't answer ha?" bigla naman sabi ni joshua kay seokmin na bigla naman kinabahan. 

"ah sige, ano ba yon?" 

"who's your crush ba? it's okay if you don't answer naman but parang im the only one na hindi alam kung sino crush mo, and it makes me feel like hindi ako naging mabuting kaibigan because you're not even comfortable sharing your secret with me," sabi naman ni joshua na ikinagulat ni seokmin. 

ayaw niya naman maramdaman yun ng kaniyang kaibigan parin. _mabuting kaibigan ka naman shua, di ko lang masabi sayo kung sino kasi iKAW YON HUHUHUHU_ syempre bawal naman yon sabihin ni seok diba?

"hala shua, please don't think like that! you're an exceptional friend kaya! and I'm sorry kung di ko masabi crush ko sayo huhuhu pero, sasabihin ko sayo pag nasa bundok na tayo!" biglang sabi ni seok na ikinagulat niya din dahil saan nanggaling ang confidence na yon? 

"promise?" sabi naman ni joshua habang naka pout. _pafall talaga!1!1!!1!!1_

"promise." sabi naman ni seokmin ng nakangiti habang nag pinky promise sila ni joshua. 

"ANONG NANGYAYARI HUH MAGJOWA NA BA KAYO" bigla namang pumasok si soonyoung. _umagang umaga sigaw ng sigaw, nanira pa ng moment._

"sira! may pinromise lang ako kay shua"

"at anong promise naman yon?" tanong ni soonyoung na may pag taas pa ng kilay. 

"secret!" pang-aasar ko naman kay soonyoung dahil ayaw neto na may sikretong di nalalaman. 

"SABIHIN MO NA SAKIN!!" bigla namang sinigaw ni soonyoung at hinabol si seokmin. 

dumating na silang lahat ngunit ayaw parin tumigil ni soonyoung sa paghabol kay seokmin. 

"soonyoung tigilan mo na si seokmin! umalis na tayo baka ma traffic pa tayo." sabi ni kuya cheol kaya naman agad tumigil si soonyoung dahil nakakatakot nga naman magalit si kuya cheol. 

"ako na magddrive, si jeonghan na sa harap kasama ko. tas kayo na bahala sino magkakatabi." pageexplain samin ni kuya cheol. 

"OKAY! AKO MAG AARANGE NG MGA UPUAN" announce ni soonyoung. 

bigla naman kumuha ng papel si soonyoung, at dinrawing pa nga ang seating para sa road trip. 

"eto na arrangement natin! walang magrereklamo ha" sabi ni soonyoung saming lahat saka pinakita ang seating arrangement. 

**dino jihoon vernon**

**seokmin joshua**

**seungkwan mingyu**

**soonyoung wonwoo**

**junhui minghao**

"BAT SI MINGYU PA KATABI KO ANG DALDAL DALDAL NYAN" reklamo kaagad ni seungkwan nang makita na katabi niya si mingyu. 

"WOW NAHIYA AKO SAYO SEUNGKWAN LAGI KA NGA PINAPAGALITAN NG TEACHER NON KASE ANG INGAY MO" pag-atake naman ni mingyu kay seungkwan. 

"guys don't fight! gusto mo kwan magpalit nalang tayo?" sabi naman ni joshua. _masyado ka naman mabait, seungkwan wag ka papayag gago._

"ha? ah wag na po kuya shua hehe ok na po pala ako" _good job seungkwan._

"well, if you say so. tara na!" sabi naman ni joshua kaya nagsimula na kami sumakay at umupo na sa designated seat namin. 

_an hour later…_

"uy pag may nadaan na gas station tigil muna tayo ah" biglang sabi ni jun. 

"bakit?" tanong naman ni kuya cheol. 

"nako kuya cheol, kanina pa masakit tiyan. ambaho na nga dito eh." sagot naman ni hao. 

"kaya pala ambaho eh!" reklamo naman ni dino. 

"tumahimik ka nga diyan, bata! paamoy ko pa sayo to eh." sabat naman ni jun. 

"ang dirty naman kuya jun." sabi ni vernon. 

"yan na, malapit na tayo sa gas station. hao, pakikuha naman nung wet wipes diyan sa bag sa likod." utos ni jeonghan kay hao dahil siya yung pinakamalapit sa bag. 

nang dumating naman kami sa gas station ay halos tumakbo na si kuya jun papunta sa banyo, halatang kanina pa pinipigilan eh. 

kaya ngayon, yung iba ay tumambay nalang muna sa labas habang kami naman nila shua at jihoon ay dito lang sa sasakyan dahil nakatulog silang dalawa, alangan naman gisingin pa diba? 

dahil walang magawa si seokmin at wala naman siyang laro sa cellphone ay napag desisyonan niya na pagmasdan nalang si joshua (gustong gusto saktan sarili ah) 

_ah… joshua hong… bakit ka ba ganyan? bakit kailangan sobrang ganda ng boses mo, parang anghel na kumakanta. mukha ka ding anghel na nahulog galing sa langit. bakit kailangan sobrang bait mo? sobrang thoughtful, sobrang caring, lahat na ata ng magandang adjective nasayo. bakit kailangan mahulog ako sayo?_

nagulat naman si seokmin nang biglang magising si joshua kaya agad siyang napaiwas ng tingin. 

"seok, san tayo?" tanong ni joshua. 

"gas station, sumakit kasi tiyan ni kuya jun." pagpapaliwanag naman ni seokmin sa bagong gising na si joshua. 

"ah, bili tayo kape?" nagyaya naman si joshua. 

"sige, wait kunin ko lang wallet ko." sabi naman ni seok ngunit nang tatayo na sya ay pinigilan naman siya ni joshua. 

"libre ko na," sabi naman ni joshua. 

"hala, wag na! may pera naman ako saka nakakahiya sayo." 

"hindi ako tumatanggap ng no, lee seokmin. Tara na!" sabi naman ni joshua at wala na ngang nagawa si seokmin kundi sumunod nalang sa kanya. 

napansin naman nila seungkwan at mingyu na magkasama silang dalawa at mas malala pa ay hindi din napansin ni seokmin na hawak pala ni joshua ang kamay niya, at mukhang wala itong plano bitawan ito. _maasar nanaman ako mamaya jusko_

pagkatapos nila bumili ng kape ay agad naman silang naglakad pabalik. habang naglalakad ay biglang kinuha ni joshua ang kamay ni seokmin at hinawakan lang ito ulit hanggang sa makarating sila sa upuan nila sa sasakyan. 

_message from pa(kwan)_

_HOY MAY PA HOLDING HANDS NA KAYO HA_

_KAYO NA BA_

baliw syempre hindi

ni di pa nga ako nagcoconfess tas 

biglang magiging kami na??

_aba malay mo siya_

_nagconfess sayo_

lul asa

_2 hours later…_

_You have arrived at your destination._

narinig naman ni seokmin sabihin ito ng waze app na ginamit nila kuya cheol upang hindi sila maligaw. 

"MGA BATA GISING NA ANDITO NA TAYO!" sigaw naman ni kuya cheol ng napakalakas kaya agad naman nagising ang lahat na natutulog. 

nang makababa na ang lahat ay nagtulungan naman kami ibaba ang mga gamit at mag ayos ng mga gagamitin na tent para sa camping kuno. 

"kuya han, sino sino pala magkakasama sa tent? apat lang yung tent natin eh 13 tayo?" tanong naman ni minghao. _oo nga naman_

"yung magkakatabi kanina sa sasakyan sila magkakasama, sila dino jihoon at vernon sa isang tent, tas seoksoo, gyuboo, soonwoo at junhao magbato pick kayo." paliwanag naman samin ni kuya han. _seoksoo? gyuboo? soonwoo? junhao? ano yon?_

"ano yung seoksoo, gyuboo, soonwoo, pati junhao kuya han?" tanong naman ni wonwoo. 

"pinagsama na pangalan niyong magkakatabi, duh." sabi samin ni kuya han na para bang obvious na kung ano yung mga pinagsasabi niya kanina. 

"bakit kami magbabato pick?" tanong naman ni jun. 

"basta, magbato pick na kayo tas pag may natalo na saka ko sasabihin sainyo." sabi naman ni kuya han. 

at, nagbato pick na nga kami. pumili ng isa ang bawat magpartner upang maging representative, pagtapos nilang maglaro ay natalo sila joshua at seokmin. 

"HAHAHAHA NATALO SILA SEOK!" pang-aasar naman ni seungkwan sa mga natalo. 

"tumahimik ka nga! sasapukin kita" pagbabanta naman ni seokmin. 

"ops! wag kayo mag away." pagpigili naman ni kuya han bago pa magsapakan talaga ang dalawa. 

"wait, gagawin ko na yung arrangement para sa tent." paliwanag ni kuya han samin. 

**blue tent**

**dino jihoon vernon**

**green tent**

**jeongcheol**

**gyuboo**

**pink tent**

**soonwoo**

**junhao**

**red tent**

**seoksoo**

"HA?!?!?!" sigaw ni seokmin sa pagkagulat nang makita na sa isang tent lang sila magsstay ni joshua. 

"grabe naman reaction mo seok hahaha ayaw mo ba akong kasama?" sabi naman ni joshua kay seokmin nang nakapout nanaman. 

"uy hindi ah! nagulat lang ako hehe" sabi naman ni seokmin nang nakangiti kahit gusto na niya mamatay. 

"ano bayan, makikita ko lang maglandian sila kuya cheol eh" reklamo ni seungkwan. 

"i feel you" sabi naman ni mingyu. 

_later that night, (dinner time)_

lahat kami ay nagtulong tulog upang itayo ang lamesa na dala namin at hinanda na din ang mga pagkain na dala. 

nang oras na para kumain ay agad naman umupo sila dino at vernon, halatang kanina pa gutom. 

nang matapos sila kumain at magligpit ay napagdesisyunan nila na gumawa ng bonfire at mag smores dahil nagdala pala ng marshmallow sila jihoon at soonyoung. 

habang sila ay kumakain ng smores ay nagkukuwentuhan lang ang magkakaibigan tungkol sa kahit anong nangyari sa mga araw nila. tungkol dun sa teacher nila seungkwan na nangbabagsak kahit andaming pinapagawa, dun sa kanta na ginawa ni jihoon, at sobrang dami pa. 

at, habang nagkukuwentuhan ay isa-isa na silang pumunta sa tent nila dahil napagod siguro sa byahe, hanggang sa siya nalang matira. nagulat naman si seokmin nang marealize na mag-isa nalang siya kahit hindi niya pa naman nakikita na bumalik si joshua sa tent nila. 

nag-alala tuloy si seokmin, ngunit ayaw niya istorbohin ang mga natutulog na kaibigan kaya mag-isa nalang niya na hinanap si joshua. 

nang marating niya ang tuktok ng bundok ay doon niya nakita si joshua, nakaupo lang habang pinagmamasdan ang mga bituin. 

"uy shua! nag-alala naman ako, andito ka lang pala. sige, balik na ako baka maistorbo kita." sabi ni seok kay joshua. 

"seok! tabi ka muna sakin?" sabi naman ni joshua habang nakahawak sa kamay ni seokmin upang di makaalis ito. 

wala naman nagawa si seokmin kundi tumabi nalang kay joshua dahil gusto niya din naman, _ehe_

hindi nanaman binitawan ni joshua ang kamay ni seokmin at para bang mas hinigpitan niya ang kaniyang pagkahawak dito. nakaupo lang sila, pinagmamasdan ang mga bituin na kay liwanag ngayong gabi. 

"seok? diba may promise ka sakin" biglang paalala ni joshua kay seokmin. 

_puta._ "ah, oo nga no." sabi ni seokmin na biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. iniisip niya kung anong magiging reaksyon nito pag sinabi niya na siya ang gusto nito. 

"ano kase, haha, matagal ko na siyang crush, since elem actually. ever since elem di na nawala yung feelings ko para sa kanya lol. andiyan siya lagi para sakin pag kailangan ko siya, sobrang caring niya! yung tipong mafafall ka talaga. yung tipong mapapaisip ka nalang kung may meaning ba yung pag care niya o sadyang ganun talaga siya sa lahat ng kakilala niya? ilang taon ko din tong tinago, at ngayon lang ako nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob para sabihin to. joshua hong, ikaw yung gusto ko."

halata naman sa mukha ni joshua na hinding hindi niya inexpect ito. nakatulala lang si joshua kay seokmin na mas nagpakaba sa kanya. 

" huy, shua! kanina ka pa tulala. sorry kung bigla an pero sana hindi tayo maging awkward ah? " kabadong sabi ni seokmin sa tulala parin na si joshua. 

"sorry, seok nagulat lang haha. alam mo ba? may gusto rin ako. ni wala sa inyo may alam na may nagugustuhan akong tao no hahaha sobrang tagal ko din tong tinago, actually hirap na hirap akong itago to kase akala ko talaga di na kakayanin ng puso ko. sino ba naman di magugustuhan yung tanong yun, talo niya pa ata yung araw dahil sa ngiti niya, yung boses niya, it's like you're in heaven na pag napakinggan mo siyang kumanta. and, his eyes. his eyes look like they have the whole galaxy in them, especially when he's looking at his loved ones. I hoped those eyes would also look at me like that, I hoped he would love me back. my mind always asks me what if he likes you back? and back then, I didn't have an answer for that question but now, now I can proudly tell my mind that he does like me back. I can now tell you lee seokmin, i like you too. "

sobrang daming emosyon naman ang nararamdaman ni seokmin ngayon. saya, gulat, kaba. _totoo ba to? hindi ba ako nananaginip? talaga bang sinabi sa akin yon ni joshua_? hindi siya makapaniwala dahil hindi niya inakala na sa mga taon na tinago niya ang kaniyang damdamin ay may gusto din pala sa kanya si joshua. 

nang makita ni joshua na nakatulala lang si seokmin ay bigla niya itong niyakap. 

_Saksi ang buwan at bituin sa pagmamahalan_

_Nating dalawa_

_Nating dalawa_

_O kay sarap sa ilalim ng kalawakan_

_Kapag kapiling kang tumitig sa kawalan_

pagkanta ni joshua habang kaniyang hinahagkan ang mahal niya. 

pagkatapos kumanta ni joshua ay hindi na napigilan ni seokmin ang kaniyang damdamin at hinalikan na si joshua sa ilalim ng buwan at nagliliwanag na mga bituin. 

**_"mahal na mahal kita, joshua hong."_ **

**_"mahal na mahal din kita, lee seokmin."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry if di siya ganon kaganda huhu first time ko lang magsulat ng au and sorry if there are typos! didn't really proofread. yun, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
